The Other Joker
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: She is not Alice. She does not have a rabbit to chase. She is hated by them, the doll told her. She was not supposed to be there in the first place, but she's already there. Who is she? and what role will she play in the life of Alice and the roleholders? (BlackxOC)
1. The Other Foreigner

**Title: The Other**

**Rated T Anime: Heart/Joker/Clover No Kuni No Alice**

**Pairing: Black x OC**

**Summary: What? A fucking summary? I am not good at this, well, My name is Akira Ryuuzaki and I am the other foreigner who went to this twisted place called Wonderland. Compare to Alice, my arrival here is horrible and should I say not prepared and planned? No rabbit man in love with me brought me here like Alice. **

**(A/N: This is the revision of my HnKnA fanfic 'Other' :D Please let me know if what you think of it, I tried my best to make it better than the previous one)**

_She's a pain in the ass._

_A fucking bitch that entered our lives and turned it upside down._

_She is a foreigner, but she's nowhere like Alice._

_She acts boyish sometimes and cursed like me._

_I hated her. _

_And I hate the fact she is dying in front of me._

_Stupid girl! Who told her to catch the bullet?! Does she even know what she's doing?! She doesn't have a clock! If she dies, it will be her end! That's it! _

"AKIRA!". Black yelled, his wine red eye could not believe what he's seeing. And he wished he was just dreaming. But unfortunately, he wasn't.

The Mafia boss and Prison warden got into a very heated argument that time, Black was about to pull his best cards at him when Blood already had his machine gun on hand and ready to fire. And when he did, Black expected the bullets to come at him but he wasn't the one who received it. The redhead who stayed at their Prison covered him and took the bullet; she was shot on the chest and fell down to the stone cold floor. The Warden's eyes stared hard at the other foreigner, not knowing what to do and his mind does not want to accept the reality that she will die soon.

At a short period of time, Blood noticed the change of expression from the Joker. Awhile ago, he acted really rude, annoying and an asshole but when Akira was the one shot instead of him, he looked like he just lost something really important. The Mafioso never saw this from the Joker; never in his life did he see this cruel being to show something else. It's obvious that he cared for the girl.

Black fell down on his knees and pulled Akira on his lap."Y-You…stupid…b-bitch.". He gritted his teeth."Why the fuck did you do that?!". This unknown thing he was feeling inside him right now was so foreign it made his clock clenched and even he does not have a heart, he felt pure pain. His chest wanted to explode, but why? Isn't it because he really cares for her? And he never really hated her? What kind of torture is this? He doesn't like it.

"B…Because…I…wanted…to…". She replied, her chest heaving up and down. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked up at the warden."D-Don't give me th-that look, Black, it doesn't fit you". She coughed and blood comes out from her lips.

"You idiotic bitch! Do you think I am joking?!". And hot tears streamed down from his wine red eye. "Why did you do that?! You do not have a clock! You are going to die!".

The other foreigner's eyes start to well with tears; she slowly reached up to touch Black's face."I am sorry…".

_Stupid girl._

_Stupid foreigner._

_Stupid…_

_Stupid…_

_Stupid love!_

_Akira…do not die on me…_

xXTheOtherXx

Everything in my life used to be normal.

I'm a typical Japanese girl going to school with a beautiful, loving cousin and normal family of course. I always get in trouble and found myself in the radiating office of the Discipline. What? I can't help it, being surrounded by bitches and bastards everyday who would not get pissed and get into a fight? Mizuki told me many times already that my beauty will go to waste if I will not rid of my bad habits. Hey, I don't have much of bad habits…well except from being a fucking troublemaker at school and smoking. Oh yes I do smoke, but my parents doesn't know that. I only do it when I'm outside home anyway. So yeah, Mizuki wants me to rid of my vices and I was like to hell with my beauty and the others, I don't really care. Gods, I'm a man in a woman's body; I don't give a fuck about pretty face and seducing boys. No, I'm just kidding, I am not a lesbian but I just don't really care. But hey, even if I act like a total bitch and rebellious I love my family, I don't have any hatred towards them or whatsoever. Just like what Lady Gaga said on her song… I was born this way. Heh Why I smoke? It became a habit ever since I tried doing it when I was a first year. My mom smoke too but not everyday so we're just even.

So…that's what I called 'my normal life', well we all have our own kind of normal life right? Mind sharing yours? Maybe later after this chapter.

Anyway, we're going off the topic, my name is Akira Ryuuzaki but I also have my English name. I don't know why I have one but I have a Korean classmate who has an English name too, I guess it's required. My English name is Ecila but I prefer Akira if you do not mind 'coz Ecila sounds really really horrible.

What I'm going to tell you is how this normal life of mine changed after entering the circus tent we went to last Sunday. It's a family get together but it turned out to be a tragedy; No one died, I'm just exaggerating…well…let's just get to the story how it started, shall we?

xXTheOtherXx

It was my first time here in the Circus and I felt kind of weird, I don't have an idea how it looked like in real life (I only saw Circus Tents when I was watching the cartoons Young Justice). The tent started to fill with people and we are one of those people filling the place; my family and I sat in the mid-front of the audience area, this is a perfect seat since I could see everything from here.

"Ne, Akira-chan! Want some?!".

I turned to look at my blue haired cousin and saw that she's holding pairs of pink fluffy cotton candies."Sure". I took the other one from her.

"I'm so excited! I wonder what the performance will be this day". Mizuki said beside me, yeah, I can really feel her excitement. It's radiating.

"This isn't the first time you went here, right?". I asked her as I took a small bite on the fluffy sweet thing.

Mizuki shook her head."No, Sasori-kun and I went here in our date last month".

"Oh I see". I commented dryly. I wonder when it will start. Hope it's not boring. I forgot to mention, I get bored easily.

(Normal POV)

After a few minutes, the circus performance finally starts. The darkness in the stage disappeared as bright spot lights appeared from above and the jesters did their performance. Akira watched them with interest on her pale green eyes while eating, she now found circus performance awesome and more entertaining compare to listening to her flirty classmates' conversation. When a young boy in a jester costume started walking—while balancing himself—on top of the rope, Akira's heart raced a beat; it's obviously freaky to be above there and the sight of the young boy swaying left and right while crossing the rope gave her chill. _What if the boy falls?_ She thought. _Well that can't be, he must be an expert already but still…_

The boy successfully crossed the rope and everyone clapped. After that performance, a tall man wearing a mask went in the middle of the stage with a microphone on his right hand.

"For Sunday's last performance, we made this special just for all of you". The man said, his voice echoed inside the tent. "But first, we need a participation from an audience". After hearing this, the audience went noisy and got excited. "Look under your seats, if you saw a joker card there then you are the chosen one to join us here".

Akira looked under her seat but not really expecting anything. She's not interested on joining the jesters anyway, she just wants to watch.

"Oh! Too bad there's no card!". Mizuki pouted cutely after looking under her own seat."What about you, Aki-chan?".

"There's nothi—". She stopped in mid sentence and her eyes widened as she saw a red rectangle on the floor, she took it and flipped it.

"You got the Joker card!". Mizuki exclaimed as she saw it.

"Oi! She has the card!". Her younger brother shouted loud enough for the jesters to hear.

"To the girl with long red hair there, please come forward". The tall masked jester said in the microphone.

The audience cheered and clapped again while Akira reluctantly went to the platform. She hoped they won't make her cross the rope or she will destroy the stage.

"This performance we are going to show you is a little like a theatre play and our chosen audience here…". The masked jester points at Akira."Will play a special role in our theatre play entitled 'WELCOME TO WONDERLAND'".

_Uhh, what? Welcome to Wonderland? What in the devil's name is this play? Will I be like Alice?_

Well, wouldn't you like to know?

Akira's eyes widened as she heard a response in her mind. No, she's sure as hell that it was not her; it's a voice of a man. She looked around the stage but there's no one there except from her and the masked jester.

A pair of jesters went up stage carrying a tall box with a door design in the front; they placed it behind Akira and the masked man before leaving the stage.

"Now, young miss". The masked jester turns to her."Please go inside the box".

Without saying a thing, Akira turned the knob and pulled the door opened. The redhead stepped inside and looked at the jester."What's next?".

"Close the door". He replied.

"Close the door?". She repeated. "I will just stay here?".

"You will see later, young miss". And the jester pushed the door closed before she can reply again.

Akira felt like a doll inside a box, she wondered if how long she will stay there and if the jesters are planning to ram swords inside the box.

xXTheOtherXx

(Akira's POV)

…..

…..

…..

Oh men, it's getting hot in here already? What the hell's happening now? Pfft, so much for having a special role, ugh, I should have just given the card to Mizuki. I could not hear them anymore, what the hell? I turned the know but its….locked. HUH?! How did it become lock? Wait, what if they locked it from the outside?

"AAAHHH! Let me out of here now!". I yelled, seriously I don't like it here anymore! Fuck! I got trolled! I banged the door louder and harder but still no response and still won't open. For the third time I pushed it with my shoulder and it already opened, I accidentally fall out of the box and I fell.

Fuck. I am falling.

No stage. No circus tents. I am falling!

"What the fuck?!". I was falling in an endless glass mirrors with the joker's face appearing and disappearing in the mirror.

Holy fucking hell.

What sorcery is this?

**(Read and Review! :D Constructive Criticism is gladly accepted~! but please no flames or hurtful words, I am no perfect human being, guys T_T)**

**Au Revoir!**


	2. The Other in Wonderland

**A/N: My bad, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the previous chapter due to excitement of posting it as soon as possible. My apologies~ anyway, thanks for the reviews I got from the first chapter. Hopefully this chapter will be likeable too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs.**

**xXTheOtherXx**

She was falling endlessly and she does not know where she's gonna land. Akira was scared as fuck and for the first time in her life, she prayed for the safety of her soul. The redhead wondered if what she did wrong to deserve something really horrible. Well, she made some of her classmates' life miserable, she went twice to a bar at night and her parents weren't aware. But those are part of being a teenager, that's natural so it can't be that. Those are way too light to become the reason for her falling right now.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Holy fucking hell!".

And Akira finally reached the end; her back made contact with something soft. She realized that she landed on a huge bed; its blanket was checkered red and white.

Her eyebrows furrowed."Damn, where am I?". She let her green eyes explore the strange place; everything was made of mirror, it looked like a tower made of mirror in different angles. Beside the bed were many scattered stuffed toys of all sorts, it looked like a messy young girl's room.

'If this is part of the play then I should say they outdone it'. She thought. 'But this is too much of a special role'. Akira turned around and she let out a scream on what she saw.

"Oh, you are already here! Hi Alice!".

A doll of a size of young girl stood before the redhead; the doll has messy coal black hair that reaches her shoulders, its eyes were wide and color dark red but the right eye has an obvious crack on it. The doll wore a black and white knee-length loli dress with polka dots; its white socks were torn and have no shoes on. The doll looked old and broken.

The first thing she thought of was the killer doll, Chuckie.

Akira stared at the doll with wide eyes and her mouth was dropped open. "W-What…w-what…a-are…y-you…". She stuttered in fear. How would she not get scared? It's a broken doll and it's speaking!

"It's Abby!". The doll yelled, its lips curving into a wide smile."Alice, how come you do not remember me anymore?! That's so rude of you!".

She slowly backed away, eyes still glued at the doll."The fuck are you talking about?! I ain't Alice! My name is Akira! And no! I do not know who you are! Like hell I will!".

Abby tilted her head to the side which made a cracking sound in the part of the neck."Do not say such thing; I am your only friend here. They all hate you, didn't you remember?".

"What?!". That's all Akira could say, the fear creeping inside her awhile ago was gone and replaced by annoyance and curiousity on what the doll was saying."Seriously, I don't understand a thing you were saying!".

The broken doll frowned."Oh, you forgot already…". She sighed."Oh well, it does not matter anymore, at least you are here now".

"Where the hell am I? Get me out of here or I will break you more, ugly!". Akira exclaimed.

Abby puffed her cheeks."Why are you being rude to me? I am not doing anything to you, am I? I even made you a dress and you are not thanking me for it!".

'Huh? What's this lunatic freak's talking about?'. And when she looked down to herself, she saw her clothing changed. Instead of the black shirt and denim jeans she was wearing at the circus awhile ago, Akira wore a knee length dark red dress with black apron. The neck line was square and designed with small black ribbons; the sleeves are like small balloons and has small ribbons below as well. She wore a black and red striped socks and black mary janes.

"What the hell am I wearing?!". She yelled, her hands went up to her hair and she felt that it was tied in pigtails with black ribbon on it.

"Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror? There are lots in here". Abby told her, the smile not leaving her face.

Akira turned to look at the mirror and she gasped at the sight of herself. She looked like a dark or evil version of Alice.

"Do you not like the way you looked?". Abby asked. "Play the game and you will know what your role is".

"My role?". Akira looked at her."You mean my role in the play? So this is still part of the circus' theatre play?".

"You asked too many things, Akira, just play if you want to find out". And before Akira can reply, the doll disappeared from one of the mirrors. The redhead was alone again.

Silence fell in the strange place, Akira looked around again, waiting for a stuffed toy to move and talk."Now what?". From the corner of her eye, she saw something gleaming; she looked at her side and saw a human sized circular mirror. The mirror was different compare to the others, this one was gleaming blue and there are odd ripples on the glass. Akira neared the mirror and stand in front of it but instead of seeing her own reflection, she saw someone else's.

**xXTheOtherXx**

Alice Liddel stood dumbfounded and shocked in front of the mirror in her room; she does not see her own reflection but another girl. The girl has red hair and green eyes and she also stared back at Alice with the same facial expression. The girl wore a dress almost similar to her too. The brown haired girl wondered who this girl was, she hasn't met her before but a part of her mind shouted that she knew her. Alice slowly raised her right hand, the girl from the other side did the same and when their hands touched the mirror, it glowed a blinding white light.

**xXTheOtherXx**

Black was walking in the hallway filled with scattered broken toys when he felt something weird. He stopped walking and tried to sense his surrounding; it was not fear that he felt but something else he could not explain.

"What the fuck is that…". He murmured to himself, Black then felt that his right boot was stepping on something squishy. He looked down and saw a rag doll clad in dirty red dress, he took the doll and looked at it for awhile before throwing it inside an empty cell. The prison warden shrugged off the weird feeling and continued his work.

**xXTheOtherXx**

"Alice…".

"Alice…".

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blur image of a person sitting in front of her, Alice rubbed her eyes and get up, her teal eyes was instantly filled with surprise as she saw who it was with her.

"L-Lorina?!".

"Oh, Alice!". Lorina wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her in a hug."I thought you are not going to wake up anymore! I thought you are already dead!".

Her heart clenched painfully as waves of longing hit her inside, she missed Lorina already, and the thought of seeing her again was almost forgotten because of her stay in Wonderland. Alice hugged her sister in return and rested her head on her shoulder.

"You're asleep for many weeks, I th-thought you will leave me already!". Lorina cried.

"Lorina…". Alice pulled away and smiled."I will not leave you, I won't, I'm here, see?".

Lorina wiped her tears and also smiled."Do not leave me again, dear sister". She touched her right cheek.

"I won't".

And Wonderland was instantly forgotten.

"The game has finally started".

**A/N: So lame, the other role holders did not appear yet but I promise they will in the next chapter. Well, what do you think of it, guys? :D you know what to do…please read and review! ^^v**

**AU REVOIR**

**~Angel**


	3. The Other in Danger

**(A/N: Alright… I took eons again before posting a new chapter. My sincere apologies, everyone! T_T Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope it will be to your liking **** )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs.**

**xXTheOtherXx**

(Akira's POV)

It wasn't my reflection, it's someone else's.

She has long dirty blonde hair and teal green eyes, our dress were almost the same but hers was white and turquoise. The girl seemed in a different place and she looked at me with surprise. Hey, I'm also surprised you know! Who would not be? Seeing not your reflection in the mirror, that's fucking creepy. So, what the hell? We stared at each other with opened mouths without knowing how to react. Wave of jealousy and envy entered inside me as I saw her even though I only saw her today. There's no reason for me to be envious nor jealous because I don't know her. I brushed the feeling off and wondered if she's also a performer in this 'play' the doll named Abby said awhile ago. So we're the two 'lucky' chosen ones. Seriously, once I get back in the circus tent I will slam the jester's head on the wall for putting me in this situation. The blonde girl raised her hand and touched the mirror, I don't know why but I damn did the same and when our hands touched, everything went shitty again.

Well, let's just say a light swallowed us both and I don't know what happened next. The light didn't really hurts, but it's so bright that I have to close my eyes.

I wonder if it's already done, can I open my eyes now?

And another thing…Fuck this game and I can't believe I am playing.

**xXTheOtherXx**

"Alice?". Julius dropped his mouth opened and eyes widened in surprise as he saw someone in the blonde foreigner's room.

He was in his room awhile ago, busy fixing clocks as usual when he felt a tingling feeling on his back. The roleholders doesn't feel such thing unless something bad will come to their life and world. Since he felt it, he assumed that something not good is already happening and the first person who came in his mind is Alice. To those who gives a damn or not, Julius loves Alice but it's not just obvious and he barely show it to her. Not that he doesn't want too, he wanted to show her much affection anyway but he finds it hard to do that. Why why Delilah? Well, Delilah also doesn't know so don't ask her. Anyway, back to the blue haired mortician, he decided to check on his beloved Alice but unfortunately he did not find her there. But instead, found someone else.

Oh, who is it? It's just the a redhaired girl standing in front of the mirror with her eyes closed and when she finally opened it, her emerald eyes first landed on Julius.

"Holy Hell". Was Akira's first reaction as she the mortician standing in the doorway. 'Oh my god, he's hot'. A pink blush crept its way on her face as she took her time absorbing the man's features. Her heart beats fast and she thought her ovaries exploded at the sight of Julius. Well, most of the guys she used to like have blue hair; it's pretty obvious that she's addicted to blue hair and ….blue eyes.

Julius narrowed his into slits."You…". His voice remained calm but anger was hidden within.

"Umm…Hi". Akira pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and tried her best not to stutter."H-Hello, I'm A-Akira, I j-just got h-here a l-little while ago… I w-was wondering if..you're also p-part of t-the—".

"Leave the tower now". Julius cut her off. The irritation was now obvious in his tone; he stepped aside from the doorway. "Leave now".

"Excuse me?". Akira asked, raising a delicate brow. Whoa, isn't he supposed to be a good looking guy with good personality? She doesn't think so now."W-Why? I just got here now and not thoroughly familiar with this place!". She explained.

"Do not make me repeat myself, little girl". The mortician gritted his teeth."Or if you will not leave, I will make you leave". The thing he always uses in fixing clocks quickly turned into a weapon and he pointed it at the girl.

"Whoa! Easy there, man!". Akira raised her hand in defense."Jeez, I don't know what I did and you already hate me, I'm trying to act nice here and you're being hell of an asshole". She quickly walked past him and went the opposite direction.

When Akira's gone, Julius walked towards the mirror where the redhead was standing awhile ago; he stared at the mirror and frowned. "Alice…". He sighed and looked down at the floor, he wondered if he did the right thing of letting Akira go or he should have just killed her. "This can't be happening…".

"Yes it already is". Nightmare walked inside the room, his eyes are filled with seriousness.

Julius looked at him."I assume you knew what's happening, Nightmare?".

The gray haired Incubus sighed and took a sit on the bed across the mirror and Julius. "We cannot have two foreigners in Wonderland; two foreigners meant destruction and chaos. I do not know how this happened".

"You told me that every Outsider has their own desires and wishes, so it is impossible for the Outsiders to meet in the same place. They would have land in their own Wonderland". Julius told him. "Then why is that girl in here?".

Nightmare shook his head."She shouldn't have. I think there's another game being played now, and I do not know if who is in control".

"It should be Alice but since she's not here, there's gotta be someone else and I suspect that girl awhile ago, have you seen her?".

Nightmare nodded."I saw her but she did not see me".

"Are we going to tell the other Role Holders about this?".

"No, I want to know how this will end up…".

**xXTheOtherXx**

Akira was annoyed and pissed off as fuck. Here, she thought she already met some cool good-looking guy who will talk to her nicely and probably her partner in the 'play' but she's damn wrong. He's probably the antagonist, he thought. The tower was not familiar to her so she got a hard time to look for her way out, not to mention she also got chased by a bunch of faceless soldiers. She wasn't a runner but she ran fast like road runner awhile ago when the soldiers went after her.

"What the hell did I do and I got into this kind of role?!". She said to no one in particular, well there really is no one with her except from a bunch of leaves and small tree branches stuck on her hair which she got from running and hiding in the forest. "Ugh! I hate this! They want me dead! Why the hell did they wanted me dead?! Damn! I should've asked the jesters first about the play's story before going into it in the first place".

After a few more walks in the forest, she found a crystal clear river which made her kind of happy. She doesn't have fetish for rivers alright, she just like the way it looked. Akira sat down near the river and dipped one hand in it.

The redhead let out a sigh."I wish Mizuki is here…". Her mood would have probably lightened up if the bubbly bluette is around.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hair and yanked it. She yelled in pain and tried to struggle but it was no use. "Let me go! Let me go! Aaaaarghh!". She tried to rid of the hands grabbing her hair but another pair held her hand and she was pushed down on the grass. She found herself staring at a faceless man but a wide malicious smile was plastered on its face.

'Oh god, fuck no…'.

"There's no escape this time, you bitch!".

"What are you planning, man?! Aren't we going to kill her now?!". The faceless man who held her hair asked.

"We will but before that…Let's have fun first!".

Faceless Man Number 1 then let go of her hair and held her hand above her head."I agree with you, let's do it then!".

"NOOOOOOOOO! GET OFF ME, BASTARDS!". Akira yelled from the top of her lungs. She tried to struggle but Faceless Man Number 2 is stronger than her and it's not helping that he's on top of her. He covered her mouth with his huge hand and the other one stripped her clothing off.

**(Oh noes! Akira is being raped! \0/ Anyway, what do you think guys? Please let me know again! And about that 'tingling' feeling the Role holders felt, it's just a tiny idea of mine. It's not really a part of the original HnKnA.)**


End file.
